Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for cleaning the flask bushing of a flask and bolster mold set. More specifically, this invention relates to a bolster pin which provides alignment of the bolster and flask, while at the same time providing an apparatus for automatically cleaning the flask flange bushing.
Castings are produced by filling a cavity with a molten substance which later solidifies, taking on the shape of the cavity. One method of preparing the cavity is to utilize a 2-part sand box commonly referred to as a bolster and flask. The bolster is generally in the shape of a rectangular box. Bolted to the bolster top is a plate with the pattern. The pattern is used to make an impression on the sand to form the desired cavity. Mounted on top of the pattern and bolster is the flask. The flask is an essentially rectangular box without a bottom or top which is fitted over the bolster. Sand is dropped through the top of the flask. After the flask is filled with sand, the sand is compressed over the pattern causing the sand to form a cavity in the desired pattern shape. The flask is then removed. The sand in the flask with the impressed pattern is matched with the other half of the casting mold. The flask which has the top portion of the casting impression is the cope flask. The flask which has the bottom portion of the casting impression is the drag flask. The drag and cope flask flanges are joined together and the sand is prepared for pouring of the casting.
To facilitate the joining and separating, the bolster and flask are both provided with flanges. To insure proper alignment between the bolster and flask there is provided on the bolster flange a pin commonly referred to as the bolster pin. To minimize replacement costs, the flask flange bore is often fitted with a bushing which may be replaced when worn.
When the sand is dropped into the flask, often there is spillage over the top of the flask and into the flask flange bushing. The above spillage is difficult to prevent due to time requirements in performing the casting operation.
The entrapped sand in the flask flange bushing becomes wedged in between the bolster pin and the flask flange bushing. After a while, joining and separation of the bolster and flange will become more difficult and will require more time and energy.
Prior to the present invention, clogging of the flask flange bushing was remedied by using human labor to ream out the clogging materials. Also during the time of cleaning, the flask set was placed out of service.